1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure connection type connector (i.e. connector for press-in connection with conductors), which is capable of achieving an electrical connection under pressure by piercing through and breaking the coating of a coated cable and engaging the core-wire or cable conductor in the coated cable.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 57-53629 discloses a pressure connection type connector including a pressure connection type contact comprising first and second pressure connection type terminals which are parallel to one another and are spaced apart in a first (width) direction of the conductor of a coated cable while substantially perpendicular thereto, and a third pressure connection type terminal located intermediately between the first and second pressure connection type terminals in the first direction but displaced from the first and second pressure connection type terminals in a second (thickness) direction perpendicular to the first direction (i.e. in a direction radially of the cable conductor when engaged therewith). In this pressure connection type connector, the coated cable is caused to press against the pressure connection type contact by a pressing member so that the coating of the coated cable is pierced through and broken by tips of the first to third pressure connection type terminals projecting from the coated cable, and the conductor of the coated cable are pressed in between the first and third pressure connection type terminals and between the second and third pressure connection type terminals, respectively, so that the tips of the first to third pressure connection type terminals are inserted into a receiving hole of the pressing member.
However, with continuing tendency toward reducing the pitch arrangement of pressure connection type contacts, reducing the cable conductor thickness and miniaturizing the first to third pressure connection type terminals, it is becoming increasingly difficult to achieve reliable electrical connections with the cable conductor between the first and third pressure connection type terminals and between the second and third pressure connection type terminsl and to obtain a sufficient amount of connecting pressure relative to the cable conductor.